


[Podfic] All the Things Left Unsaid

by grayraincurtain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Career Ending Injuries, Concussions, Developing Relationship, Family, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayraincurtain/pseuds/grayraincurtain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff sees the hit on his phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All the Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Things Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152430) by [crispierchip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispierchip/pseuds/crispierchip). 



> This is a podfic of All the Things Left Unsaid written by the lovely crispierchip for the 2015 Hockey Big Bang. I defintely recommend you check out her original story, it is incredible! 
> 
> Due to the length of the work, only a portion of this podfic is completed, but I'll be working on it and should have it completed and posted fairly soon.
> 
> Thank you so much to crispierchip for letting me see the early drafts of this and graciously agreeing to let me podfic this, I absolutely want to work with you again in the future! :-)

[Here is the mediafire link to listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wohz16k6k09s5p1/All_the_Things_Left_Unsaid_Ch_1-2.mp3)  
82 MB, MP3 format  
Run time 1:29:25 (so far)


End file.
